


Tainted Love

by Doranwen



Category: Alphas (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, F/F, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doranwen/pseuds/Doranwen
Summary: A glimpse each of Nina and Rachel at the end of the night of the club scene in When Push Comes to Shove.





	Tainted Love

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble was inspired by watching the club scene in When Push Comes to Shove too many times, and trying to climb inside the characters' heads.

"Come on, baby," Tommy calls, and Nina lets herself be pulled down to him. She kisses him, trying to drive out the memory of a different pair of lips, and the eyes that accompanied them, eyes haunted by the pain of betrayal.

* * *

Rachel scrubs herself once more in the shower, trying to remove the feelings of dirtiness and shame that threaten to drown her. One moment, Nina had been talking to her, and the next she was feeling the last aftershocks of an orgasm and a mouth that tasted like cocktails. How could Nina do that? she asks herself again.


End file.
